2027 Atlantic Hurricane Season(Lucarius)
The 2027 Atlantic Hurricane Season was a very active season, featuring 17 Depressions, all of which became Named. 8 Hurricanes also developed with 4 of them reaching Major Hurricane strength. The strongest storm was Nicholas, a strong Category 5 Hurricane. The season took 509 lives and dealt 74.6 billion in damage. Storms Tropical Storm Ana Ana was a weak Tropical Storm that did not affect land. Tropical Storm Bill Bill was the 2nd Named Storm of the season. It's remnants may have brushed Puerto Rico. Hurricane Claudette Claudette was the 3rd Named Storm, 1st Hurricane and 1st Major of the season. It dealt major flooding to Cuba and Florida. Despite its strong strength it failed to make it to Georgia. Claudette was retired and replaced with Carrie for the 2033 season. Tropical Storm Danny Danny was the 4th Named Storm of the season. Danny brought moderate flooding to Mexico and South Texas. Hurricane Elsa Elsa was the 5th Named Storm, 2nd Hurricane and 2nd Major of the season. Elsa brought flooding to widespread locations. These locations include: Cuba, Florida, Puerto Rico, much of New England, Michigan, Ohio, Indiana and Illinois. Elsa tied Allen for 5th most intense hurricane and recorded the 4th most intense landfall. Elsa was retired and replaced with Ella for the 2033 season. Subtropical Storm Fred Fred was the 6th Named Storm of the season. Fred made landfalls in Maryland and New Foundland. Hurricane Grace Grace was the 7th Named Storm and 3rd Hurricane of the season. Grace dealt moderate damage to much of the Yucatan. Grace's remnants were observed to cross basins before being absorbed by a developing Tropical Depression in the East Pacific. Hurricane Henri Henri was the 8th Named Storm and 4th Hurricane of the season. Henri did not affect land. Tropical Storm Ida Ida was a weak Tropical Storm that did not affect land. Hurricane Julian Julian was the 10th Named Storm, 5th Hurricane and 3rd Major of the season. Julian dealt major damages to much of the East Coast. Tropical Storm Kate Kate was the 11th Named Storm of the season. Kate brought minimal rainfall to the Gulf of Mexico. Tropical Storm Larry Larry was the 12th Named Storm. It did not affect land. Hurricane Mindy Mindy was the 13th Named Storm and 6th Hurricane. Mindy brought moderate damages to widespread locations along the East Coast and much of New England. Hurricane Nicholas Nicholas was the 14th Named Storm, 7th Hurricane and 4th Major. Nicholas brought major destruction to much of the Caribbean. He became the 5th longest lived cyclone on record. Nicholas was retired and replaced with Nile for the 2033 season. Tropical Storm Odette Odette was the 15th named storm and did not affect land. Tropical Storm Peter Peter was a weak tropical storm that did not affect land. Hurricane Rose Rose was the 17th Named Storm and 8th Hurricane of the season. Rose made 3 landfalls in Puerto Rico, Cuba and Massachusetts. Lucarius Cyclone Energy(LCE) Retirement Due to destruction and rainfall, Claudette, Elsa and Nicholas are retired and will never be used for another Atlantic Hurricane. The names; Carrie, Ella and Nile will be their replacements for the 2033 season. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Lucarius